This Totally ISN'T My Room
by Reda V
Summary: The morning after the Riff-Off, Beca wakes up with company and no recollection of the night before. ONE-SHOT (I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the fictional characters belonging to it... tragically.)


Morning After The Riff-Off

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

_Ahhh! FUCK!_

I'm not sure if the noise wakes me or if it's my pounding headache. I roll onto my back and stretch, unsure of whether I'm ready to open my eyes or chuck the alarm clock across the room, so I can go back to sleep. Then, I remember that I don't have an alarm clock.

_What the-?_

At this realization, my eyes snap open and I sit up with a start, heart beating violently in my chest. As I do a quick scan of the room, I notice that I am not in my bed. I'm not even In my room. The walls are a light pink color and trophies line the wall along a shelf one would need a ladder to reach.

_Pink?_

_Awards?_

_Yeah… this is DEFINITELY not my room._

"Mmmmmmmm… turn it off." A small, but muscular arm flings aross my (NAKED?) waist. I lift the sheets to find that I am indeed, fully naked and so is the woman beside me. The... (oh my god)… redheaded woman beside me. I inspect the tone body and realize it's Chloe. A scratched, bitten, and lightly bruised Chloe.

_If this is what it LOOKS like…_

After shutting the alarm off, I begin to shake Chloe frantically, hoping she can explain what happened last night after the riff off. Because, I've got nothing. Like, if last night was a movie the ending would have been somewhere between "You are" *clap clap* "CUT OFF!" and my first drink. There wasn't even a fade to black. Just a straight cut to black screen with credits.

After a few minutes, she shows signs of life. "Mmmm… Wha-? BECA?!" She turns to face me and from her expression (surprised though not exactly disappointed) my hopes for an explanation are thwarted. She lifts the blanket before clutching it to back to her chest. Her eyes widen as she begins to do the math.

"OH MY GOD!" She screams, then lifts the blanket for another peek, "Oh my God…" She repeats, with smile and a nod of approval. I pull the sheet down once I notice her eyes are on my… you know.

The door opens and Aubrey comes cruising in, "Hey, Chlo. Did you see where I put that- OH MY GOD!" Her hands shoot to her face. She shields her eyes. "What the FUCK, guys? BECA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? And… why are you two NAKED?!" Aubrey is freaking out worse than me and Chloe. Her voice elevating to a scream.

It's hard not to giggle, as I look back and forth between Aubrey and Chloe. Aubrey looks like she just walked in on her parents having sex and Chloe has that "oops" look of the mother that got caught. Though, I realize now would probably not be the best time to laugh, considering the fact that I'm naked (with no idea where my clothes are), hung-over, and one very long walk from Baker Hall.

"Trust me, Aubrey. I'm just as lost as you are, right now…" I start.

"It smells like sex in here… Fucking Aca-disgusting," I hear her sniff and cough as if she's just gotten a whiff of something strong.

"Do either of you remember anything from last night?" I ask, in an attempt to change the subject.

Flashes of last night come back, but not enough to make sense of any of it. Flashes of the riff-off… Chloe biting her lip as I sang "No Diggity"… Jesse pointing at me… Red cups EVERYWHERE…

"Uhh… well, I wouldn't be much help. You and Chloe pretty much disappeared after we got cut off." Aubrey explains. "Stacie said she saw Chloe drag you out by your scarf."

"I DID that?" Chloe asks, in shock.

"If you two want to know anymore, I'm afraid I can't help you… " Aubrey glances nervously at her (watch-less) wrist as if she's checking the time. "I've got… uh, errands… to run." And with that, Aubrey turns swiftly on her heel, leaving the room without so much as a glance back.

_Well… THAT was awkward to say the least._

Once the door shuts, Chloe begins to inspect the damage of the scratches on her arms and the ones she can reach on her back. She hisses as she runs her fingers over the three long scratches down her bicep. I reach out a sympathetic hand to touch the scratches. Chloe begins to chuckle huskily as if she's pleased with herself.

"If this is what it looks like… Apparently, I did a Damn good job." Chloe smirks and I feel myself blushing.

"I could say the same," I crack, noticing the small, dark blotches along her neck and collar.

"It's a shame we don't remember," She winks and I notice how much darker those baby blue eyes have gotten since she first woke up.

"It is," I swallow, nervously. Ignoring the way my body responds to her (suddenly much huskier) voice.

_Is she flirting?_

Before I can say anything, Chloe throws her leg across my body and rolls over to straddle me. The motion reminds me just how naked I am, because the feeling of her lady parts on mine is almost enough to send me over the edge.

_Seriously, Beca?_ _ She's not even moving yet…_

She shifts a little to make herself more comfortable, and I wonder if she knows how much every little movement affects me. My bottom lip finds a home between my teeth until Chloe stops moving.

She leans down and I close my eyes and part my lips as I brace for a kiss, only to feel her warm breath against my ear.

"You know… we should try that again. Now that we're more," she rocks her hips forward, causing me to gasp at the friction, "AWARE… of everything."

_Is this happening right now?_

_Am I dreaming?_

_I'm going to wake up any minute now and Kimmy Jin's going to think I'm a perv for making these sounds in my sleep._

"Unless you don't want to?" She asks cautiously, pulling back so that she is upright again. The motion causes even more friction (God, help me) and the sheets fall off her shoulders, giving me a better view of her (I'm-staring-at-her-boobs-now-I'm-staring-at-her-a bs-now-I'm-staring-at-her-lady-parts) body.

"No, we should." I hear my voice before I even register what I'm saying. My eyes snap back up to meet hers.

A mischievous grin overtakes her features as she leans down to plant a soft kiss on my lips. Her hand fumbles around on the nightstand beside the bed as she continues to kiss me. The kiss deepens until I hear the drawer of the nightstand close with a soft thud. Once Chloe pulls back, she bites her lip hungrily and I notice the Bella scarf in her hand.

_What the fuck did I just get myself into?_


End file.
